


Incompatibilizado

by nely_midgar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nely_midgar/pseuds/nely_midgar
Summary: A verdade vem à tona uma hora.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Tom Riddle, Regulus Black/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

\- Eu não aguento mais esconder isso, Snape! Por favor... minha angústia aumenta cada vez mais. Eu te amo tanto que dói. Dói demais. Me sufoca. - Eu dizia desesperado. Já havia desistido de segurar as lágrimas. Elas rolavam livremente pelo meu rosto e eu sabia que estava vulnerável frente a ele, mas naquele momento nada mais importava, muito menos o meu orgulho grifinório. - As pessoas vão comentar, eu sei. Mas dane-se essa gente mesquinha que não cuida da própria vida. Eu quero você, apenas você. É dificil entender? Por que você faz isso consigo mesmo? Por que faz isso comigo?

\- Do que você está falando, Potter? Apenas saia de meus aposentos, criança. Suma da minha frente. - Snape disse se virando de costas e enchendo o copo mais uma vez com firewhisky.

\- Você ama minha mãe? - Ele ficou em silencio. Mas eu precisava fazê-lo dizer aquilo. 

\- Cale-se pirralho. Não cite ela nesse tipo de situação. Deixe de ser um garoto mimado e aceite que eu não sinto nada por você. Você é como ele. Irritante. Mimado. Todo cheio de si. Um pirralho. Arrogante. E Tei-

\- E o que, Snape? Teimoso? - O interrompi - Eu admito ser teimoso. Mas sou teimoso em parmanecer aqui, ao lado de quem eu amo. - O tom de minha voz já estava aumentando e eu sabia onde tudo aquilo acabaria. 

\- Eu não te amo. Nunca te amei e nunca farei. Foi apenas algumas transas. Pare de ser um moleque emocionado. Você realmente achou que eu me envolveria amorosamente com alguém como você. Nem se fossemos as únicas pessoas nesse mundo, Potter. 

Eu cansei. Não suportava mais aquilo. Simplesmente lancei um Accio e observei minhas coisas se acomodarem no meu tronco e saí dali para nunca mais voltar. Ninguém nunca me encontraria, caso eu não quisesse. Era tanta a dor no meu peito e parecia que meu filho sentia, pois ficava quieto dentro de minha barriga. Eu amo Snape. Mas se ele reagiu assim porque eu disse que o amo, não quero imaginar como ele reagiria ao nosso filho. A partir de hoje, pensarei apenas em meu filho. 

Não quero saber sobre a guerra. Vou me afastar o máximo que puder. Me esconderei no mundo trouxa, arrumarei um emprego onde eu não me sobressaia muito. Mas primeiro ficarei encondido em uma das propriedades Black e trarei meu filho ao mundo com a ajuda de uma medimaga. Chega de sofrimento na minha vida. Tentarei colocar meus sentimentos por Snape trancado num baú no fundo do poço. Não me envolverei com ninguém simplesmente porque não conseguirei fingir que não sinto estar traindo meus sentimentos. 

Aparatei numa casa antiga pouco conhecida e passei a planejar qual seria minha nova identidade. Pensei num glamour para que ninguém me reconheça e me mudei. Liguei para Wally, uma das elfas da casa e pedi para preparar um quarto para mim. Eu estava completamente exausto e só queria que esse dia terminasse.


	2. Chapter 2

Assim que o vi saindo pela porta de meus aposentos, eu soltei as lágrimas que eu estava segurando para que não caissem enquanto discutíamos. Era o melhor a se fazer. Não podiamos nos ligar. Tive que mentir, e eu assumo que me senti quebrando enquanto fazia. Eu amava a mãe dele, mas como uma amiga. Esse pirralho foi o primeiro que conquistou meu coração e eu sinto que ninguém mais terá esse feito. Ouvi uma batida na porta e disse um simples "entre". Vi Albus entrar e susurrar um "O que você fez, Severus?"

\- O que tinha de ser feito, Albus. Fiz o correto. Ele está livre para ter quem quiser, provavelmente um de seus fãs. Ele vai lutar nessa guerra; vai destruir as horcruxes; matar o Lorde das Trevas e seguir em frente com a sua vida com alguma garota, provavelmete a Weasley; isso foi apenas uma fase dele que irá passar assim como qualquer outro adolescente tem suas curiosidades. - Enquanto eu jorrava tudo aquilo, eu sentia que não era aquilo que meu coração queria. Sentia que eu tinha que ir atrás de Harry e dizer toda a verdade. Mas permaneci firme e não cedi a essa vontade estúpida.

\- Severus, você é como um filho para mim. E é por isso que vou dizer isso para você, como um pai e não como diretor dessa escola. Você destruiu aquele garoto e se destruiu no caminho. Eu sei que não é isso que você quer, eu te conheço. Devo lhe dizer que você fez a maior burrada da sua vida ao dizer aquelas palavras para o Harry. Sinto lhe dizer, mas temo que você tenha perdido uma chance de ter a familia que sempre desejou. 

\- Do que falas, Albus? Tem como me explicar isso ou vai ficar fazendo charadas e deixar por isso mesmo? - Minha paciencia já havia se esvaído a muito tempo. 

\- Sente-se Severus. Será preciso. - Me sentei, meio contrariado, precisava saber o que anda acontecendo. - Já ouviu falar em predestinados? - Assenti com a cabeça e ele continuou. Eu podia prever que não gostaria do que ele falaria dali para frente. - Descobri uma profecia e entendi ela a pouco tempo. Você e Harry são predestinados. Mas você o rejeitou e eu nao tenho ideia do que pode acontecer com ele, mas por relatos, ele pode perder a sanidade e sua magia se descontrolar. Isso não é o pior. - Meu chão já havia sumido faz tempo e minha respiração ficou acelerada. Podia sentir a crise de pânico começando. - Só você pode encontra-lo, mas isso se ele ainda quiser ter algum tipo de contato com você. Se não puder encontrá-lo e mudar essa situação, assim que a magia dele se descontrolar, ele vai perder o filho que está carregando. O seu filho, Severus. Não o culpe, Harry não sabe sobre tudo o que te contei. Creio que se ele soubesse, não teria fugido para se esconder do mundo.

Eu podia morrer agora de tanta agonia. Eu posso perder o homem que amo. Eu posso perder o meu filho. O que foi que eu fiz? Ele não quer saber de mim. A vida dele e de nosso filho corre perigo e eu não faço ideia de como mudar isso. Não quero perder minha familia. Eu não posso. Simplesmente não. Chorei como uma criança. Nada mais importa. Eu destruí tudo. Sou um tolo. Apenas um homem amargurado que estraga tudo aquilo que há ao redor. Mereço uma vida dolorosa por conta de tudo aquilo que já fiz. A morte seria uma piedade para mim...

"Eu te amo, Harry. E preciso encontra-lo, por favor..." Pensei.

___________________

"Eu te amo, Severus. Espero que isso chegue até você. Siga sua vida, assim como sempre fez. Eu seguirei com a minha vida e nunca mais nos encontraremos..."


	3. Chapter 3

Snape andava de um lado para o outro em seus aposentos na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. 

Ele sabe que magoou o menino. Doeu. Dilacerou seu coração. Mas no fundo, ele sabia que era preciso. Se Voldemort descobrisse, ambos estariam mortos. 

Um filho. Esse pensamento ficou impregnado e ele não sabia o que fazer em relação à isso, mas tinha ideia de por onde começar. Ele não queria arriscar a vida de seu amor e futuro filho, mas ele precisava saber como ambos estavam e protege-los da forma que puder.

Chamou um pergaminho, tinteiro e pena por Accio e começou sua carta. Enrolou-a e entregou a uma das corujas que pertenciam à Hogwarts. Arrumou suas coisas em um malão, diminuiu e colocou no bolso de suas vestes de ensinar e partiu dali. Pela manhã, o diretor receberia sua carta de demissão. 

Olhou uma última vez para onde foi sua casa por muitos anos e aparatou.


	4. Chapter 4

8 anos depois...

Harry acordou com um pequeno embrulho em cima de si rindo e pulando.

\- Acorda papai. Ren está com fome. 

\- Papai está cansado, filhote. Cadê o vovô Tommy?

\- Oito anos se passaram e você ainda me chama assim. Quantas vezes eu já disse que não gosto desse apelido? - Tom disse ao entrar no quarto de seu herdeiro.

\- Muitas, Tommy. Mas é por isso que ainda te chamo assim. - Harry abriu um sorriso enorme. 

Tom sabia que quando seu filho dava esse sorriso, surgiriam ao menos três problemas até o final do dia. Harry, seu filho, era como o outro pai. Não havia como negar. Seu Harry herdou sua beleza, modéstia a parte, e as travessuras de James.

Não importa quantos anos se passassem, ele ainda seria seu pequeno filhote. James fazia falta, seu grande amor... 

\- Ei, pai? Tudo bem? Você se perdeu em seus pensamentos novamente... Eu já disse que ele pagará por tudo o que fez com nossa família.

\- Ainda é dificil, filhote. Sinto muito. - Tom beijou a testa de seu filho.

\- Vovô, o senhor não disse que tinha uma notícia pra mim e pro papai?

\- Severus está aqui te procurando, um dos comensais contou sobre sua localização e ele apareceu aqui ameaçando a todos. 

\- Direto como sempre, não é mesmo pap... O quê? - Harry deu um pulo de sua cama assim que seu cerébro entendeu as palavras de seu pai. - Severus... - Ele susurrou com a mão no peito


	5. Chapter 5

Depois de oito anos, Severus chegou ao seu objetivo. Assim que ele saiu de Hogwarts, ele mudou sua identidade e buscou por Harry como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. E na verdade, dependia. Ele sofreu por ter magoado sua alma gêmea. 

Agora, enfrente à uma mansão, ele entrou ignorando todos os olhares direcionados a si e após muitos cômodos, ele se deparou com Tom Riddle, o famoso Lorde das Trevas, Voldemort.

\- Eu quero ver o Harry, agora! não saio daqui enquanto as coisas não estiverem esclarecidas entre nós. - Severus ergueu sua varinha mirando no peito do Lorde das Trevas.

Tom apenas levantou uma sobrancelha. - Chamarei meu filho, acredito que nós temos muito o que conversar.

Severus encarou Voldemort estupefato.

Não sabendo quanto tempo havia se passado, ele só percebeu que se perdeu em seus pensamentos quando um Harry totalmente mudado entrou junto ao Lorde das Trevas e uma criança com a aparência de 6 ou 7 anos nos braços. 

\- Olá, novamente, Severus. Temos muito o que conversar.


	6. Chapter 6

Alguns anos atrás...

Um Harry com uma protuberância de 6 meses estava saindo do trabalho, uma cafeteria trouxa, às 23:00hrs.

Ele sentia estar sendo observado. A rua estava deserta. Seu único medo hoje em dia, era a segurança de seu filho. 

\- Saia. Você me observou durante a semana toda e me acompanhou até em casa. Quem é e o que quer de mim?

\- Ora, filho, só me preocupando com você. - Disse um Tom Riddle com a aparência de 30 anos de idade.

\- Tom Riddle.

\- Eu, particularmente, pefiro "papai". Mas já é um bom começo. Me acompanhe se quer mesmo proteger o seu filho. Isso não foi uma ameaça.

Harry sem saber o que fazer, mas interessado em saber a sentido por trás das palavras de Voldemort, o seguiu.

A caminhada não era longa, mas ainda era cansativa para Harry. Não era facil trabalhar o dia inteiro em pé e carregar um filho. 

Ao chegar na porta de casa, ele a abriu e entrou. Parou ao lado da porta dando espaço para Voldemort entrar.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Devo oferecer um humilde copo de água, oh, milorde? - Disse um Harry encarando Voldemort.

\- Muito engrançado, Harrison Marvolo Potter-Riddle-Black-Lupin-Peverell-Grifinória-Sonserina-LufaLufa-Corvinal-Gaunt. Ou se preferir, Harry Potter-Riddle.

\- Eu já sabia que você era louco, Voldemort. Mas nunca imaginei que seria tão insano. Esses sobrenomes não me pertencem.

\- Você tem muito o que aprender, e essa conversa pode demorar. É melhor você se sentar, meu neto deve estar bem pesado à altura do campeonato. Potter, Grifinória, LufaLufa por parte de James. Riddle, Gaunt, Sonserina, Corvinal por minha parte. Peverell de ambos. Black e Lupin por conta de seus padrinhos Sirius e Remus.

\- Resumo. Sem enrolações.

\- Como você preferir, filhote. Ainda pode ser demais, então sente-se. Conehci seu pai numa Bola que aconteceu na mansão Black. Nos apaixonamos. Cortejei ele até ele chegar à maioridade. Ele se formou. Nos casamos. Ele era meu igual dentro do meu círculo interno. Ele engravidou. Você nasceu. Dias depois Dumbledore encontrou nosso enconderijo e invadiu junto à ordem da Fênix. Eles levaram vocês de mim junto à minha fiel seguidora, Lilian Black, esposa de Sirius Black. Dumbledore me lançou um Petrificus Totalus e me fez beber uma poção. A única coisa que me lembro é que tentei te matar. O resto passou borrado. Meu espectro vagou até que um dos meus seguidores me encontrou e me ajudou a voltar. Descobri sobre os perigos que você passou, não era eu, era tudo uma invenção de Dumbledore. Dumbledore mudou nossas memórias. James achava que era casado com Lilian e quando peerceberam a verdade, Dumbledore forjou um ataque. Eu não estava são por conta da poção que ele havia me dado. Ele levou seu pai e Lily para um outro local e colocou golens para parecer que eu os matei. A profecia foi forjada. A unica profecia verdadeira foi de você e Severus serem predestinados. Seus "amigos" são pagos para andarem com você. E...

\- Chega! Eu... O que você está dizendo? Pare com isso!

\- Se você não acredita, lance o maldito feitiço. Entre em minhas memória e você verá toda a verdade. 

Harry sem pensar, lançou Legilimens. Seus pais se conhecendo. Primeiro beijo. Noivado. Casamento. Descobrindo estar esperando um filho. Nascimento. Casais que ele nunca imaginou juntos. Descobrindo a verdade sobre Dumbledore. Se escondendo por segurança. O ataque dias depois de seu nascimento. Tudo borrado até o dia do ataque na noite de halloween... Depois de 4 horas observando apenas as memórias mais importantes, ele saiu. Lágrimas brilhavam em seus olhos e seus sentimentos estavam totalmente confusos naquele momento. 

\- Papai... - Harry susurrou antes de desmaiar por conta da exaustão. 

Tom pegou o filho no colo e procurou pelo quarto. Entrando, ele sentou-se na cama e aconchegou o filho em seu colo, adormecendo logo em seguida.


	8. Chapter 8

Após uma longa discussão, idas à penseira e legimencia, houve um silêncio perturbador. O menino no colo de Harry já estava dormindo.

\- Esse é meu filho? - Severus não sabia o que sentir. 

Harry e Severus confiaram em Dumbledore. Harry sabia que estava sendo difícil para Severus. Dumbledore fingiu os ajudar para no final matar ambos. 

\- Conheça Soren Riddle-Snape. Por mais que você tenha me magoado e não tenha feito parte da vida do nosso filho desde o início, eu quis que ele tivesse algo seu.

\- Soren significa "severo". Meu nome... - Snape estava emocionado e não pôde impedir as lágrimas.

Harry se levantou com Soren em seus braços e o levou até Severus. Assim que Severus o pegou, Soren acordou e encarou Severus por um tempo e depois se virou para Harry.

\- Quem é esse, papai? 

\- Esse é seu outro pai, filhote.

\- Olá, pequeno. Meu nome é Severus Prince Snape.

\- Olá Sev. - O menino se aconchegou em seu colo e voltou a dormir.

\- Com ele foi fácil. O que faço para compensar tudo aquilo que falei pra você te magoando?

\- Bem, Sev... tenho muitas coisas em mente. - Harry sorriu de lado e um frio passou pela espinha de Severus.

Tom observando o "momento família", se retirou. Como ele queria James de volta...


	9. Chapter 9

Alguns anos depois...

Harry lembra daquele dia como se fosse ontem. Reencontrando Severus e depois de apresentar o filho, o tempo que curtiram na cama. Ambos com fome do corpo um do outro. A primeira rodada foi áspera e rápida. Mas as seguintes foram mais calmas, molhadas, desejo sendo consumido lentamente, apenas amor envolvido. 

Soren se apegou rápido a Severus e toda noite, antes de dormir, enquanto os pais contavam um conto bruxo, ele pedia um irmão. Severus e Harry ainda não estavam preparados para um segundo filho. Mas ambos sabiam que essa podia ser uma possibilidade futura. No momento, eles queriam apenas aproveitar a companhia e o corpo um do outro e explorar aquilo que não puderam no passado. 

Juntos aos Goblins, conseguiram provas contra Dumbledore e sua ordem. 

Os Goblins e os aurores trabalharam juntos e encontraram Lilian, James, Sirius, Remus e Regulus escondidos numa das propriedades de Dumbledore. 

A recuperação foi complicada, mas hoje estavam todos bem. 

Quando a história foi esclarecida, todo o mundo bruxo se virou contra Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore foi condenado ao beijo e sua ordem pegou pena em Askaban.


	10. Chapter 10

Tom tinha seu marido em seus braços. Ambos estavam satisfeitos apenas tendo Harry como filho. Mas nada os impedia de mimar seu neto.

Regulus e Narcisa viajaram para França e quando voltaram, trouxeram notícias de uma Narcisa grávida. 

Sirius e Lily estavam tomando todos os cuidados possíveis, já que Lily estava grávida. Eles perderam uma criança enquanto estavam em cativeiro e ainda era um assunto delicado para todos. 

Remus se reencontrou com o marido, Lucius. Quando ele viu seu filho já grande, sendo apenas 1 mês mais velho que Harry, ele se emocionou. Draco sabia que Narcisa não era sua mãe, mas seu pai Lucius nunca falou de seu outro pai. Lucius queria outro filho com seu marido, mas queriam dar um tempo antes.

Severus e Harry se casaram e após sua lua de mel, Soren soube que seus pais realizaram seu desejo de ter um irmão. Agora que eles tiveram seu tempo, eles queriam cumprir sua meta de terem uma família grande. 

Todos eles procuravam se encontrar algumas vezes por mês. Eles se consideravam família e queriam aproveitar o tempo em que foram obrigados a se separarem.

________________________

Dumbledore estava errado em muitas coisas. Mas algo que ele errou sem saber foi sobre as almas gêmeas. Ainda machucadas pelo companheiro, o amor ainda existia. E mesmo separadas, elas ainda continuavam vivas. Era assim que a natureza queria que as coisas funcionassem. Se ambos foram separados mas não quiseram isso, o amor se tornava mais forte e eles conseguiam mais forças para permanecerem de pé. 

_________________________

Todos presenciaram sua história, e quem não, ao menos a ouviu.

Ainda depois de anos, ela ainda era contada. Um vilão que era o mocinho e o mocinho que era um vilão. Papéis invertidos. Mas como todo conto de dormir, um final feliz foi feito. 

Muitos acreditam que seja um lenda. Quem é que viveria isso? Mas é assim que as coisas acontecem no mundo mágico, as histórias são mágicas e tudo se torna possível.


End file.
